Memory systems including a non-volatile memory have recently become widespread.
As one of the memory systems, a solid-state drive (SSD) based on NAND flash technology is known. The SSD is used as a main storage of various computers because it has the features of low power consumption and high performance.
An SSD having a power loss protection (PLP) function includes a backup power source such as a capacitor in order to prevent a data loss due to an unexpected power loss event such as a power failure.
To load the SSD with a large-capacity backup power source becomes factors in increasing costs of the SSD and inhibiting miniaturization of the SSD. It is thus desirable to fulfill a new function of making the capacity of the backup power source as small as possible.